A Visit With Kagome
by Ami Tendo
Summary: Kagome invites a friend to her place, hoping for help in her neglected studies. Unfortunately, Inuyasha decides it's time for Kagome to return to the Feudal Era.


Konnichiwa! Yup. I wrote another Inuyasha fic. I can't help it. Its just that Inu-chan is so cute and everything! I can't resist. And this thing was just stuck in my head and had to be written. So enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Visit With Kagome 

Kagome was finally home! She decided to call one of her friends over to help her catch up on her schoolwork. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello?" someone answered. 

"Hi, Naomi. I'm wondering if you can come over and help me with my schoolwork. I had missed so much that I don't understand any of it," Kagome said. 

"Sure Kagome," replied Naomi. "So you're finally feeling better, huh?" 

"Um… Yeah," Kagome answered nervously. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at 2 o'clock, OK?" 

"OK then. See ya tomorrow!" 

~~ The next day… ~~

Naomi walked up the stairs that led to Kagome's house/temple/shrine happily. It had been a while since she had last seen her friend. Lately, Kagome would always be skipping school a lot, and whenever someone called or visited her, her ojiisan would say she had some kind of weird disease and that she couldn't see them. 

Even though Kagome's ojiisan had said that, Naomi could tell that Kagome wasn't even home. She knew this because she had powers. It allowed her to tell if someone was nearby. She could feel a person's spirit and sometimes, if its strong enough, an aura. Only her family and Kagome knew about this so far, and she didn't think about revealing this secret out to anyone else. 

Naomi reached the door and knocked on it. She immediately heard someone say, "Coming!". The door opened, and Sota, Kagome's younger brother, smiled up at her. 

"Hi Naomi! Kagome said to just head up to her room," Sota told her. 

"Thanks," Naomi said as she went upstairs. She stopped in front of Kagome's room and knocked. Kagome opened the door. 

"Hey! Come on, I need all the help I can get," Kagome said. 

~~ Two hours later… ~~ 

"Okay. So you would add this to this and then multiply it by this right?" Kagome asked really confused. 

"Yup, and then you would times it by itself. Now you have your answer," Naomi responded. 

"I kind of get it now," Kagome said as she sweatdropped. 

All of a sudden, both of their heads snapped back and gasped. Kagome jumped up, ran downstairs, out the door and to the well shrine. Since Naomi didn't know what was going on, she just followed Kagome. 

When Kagome threw open the door and looked in, Naomi was looking right over her shoulder. The first thing they saw was something white, pink, and peach jump up. 

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled at the person. "What in the world are you doing here?! I told you to give me an entire week. It's only been two days!" 

"I don't care! You have to come back and find the remaining shards already. Hurry up and pack! We're going back now!" Inuyasha yelled back. Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed Naomi over Kagome's shoulder. 

"Grrr. Who is that?" Inuyasha asked. 

"That's my friend, Naomi. You better not do anything to her Inuyasha," Kagome warned him. 

"K-Kagome is that a y-youkai?" Naomi said before she fainted. 

"Now look at what you did Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran to Naomi. "Naomi! Oh my God! Wake up, come on! Inuyasha, help me carry her inside! Quick!" 

Inuyasha lifts up Naomi and starts to walk into the house. He set her down on top of the couch and walks up to Kagome's room. He grabs her backpack and sleeping bag and goes downstairs. 

Kagome had run into the bathroom to grab a cold towel to put on Naomi's forehead. When she returned, she saw Inuyasha holding her things, and that Naomi had woken up and was staring wide-eyed at Inuyasha. 

She walked over to Naomi, sat down, and gave her the wet towel. She then started to explain what was going on. Everything from who Inuyasha was, where he came from, what he was talking about, how she had met him, and why she had been 'sick' lately. 

"You mean that glowing thing under your shirt is actually a Shikon shard? I was wondering why I was seeing an aura around there. And that I had felt a slightly human and something else spirit?" was all that Naomi had to say.  

"Great, now can we go now?" Inuyasha asked. 

"No, Inuyasha. I'm not going back yet," Kagome answered back. She started to pop a vein. 

"What do you mean no? If I have to, I will drag you back. Now pack up and let's go," Inuyasha snorted. He then started to walk toward her. 

"OSUWARI!" Kagome suddenly yelled. The next thing that happened was that Inuyasha was face flat on the ground with a sore back. 

Throughout all of this, Naomi was watching the two of them argue. She knew it looked really familiar, but she couldn't remember how. She then realized that it looked a lot like a couple arguing. Right at that point, she understood why Kagome never seemed to like Hojo, and why she had always been talking about someone else all the time. She already had someone she liked and that was Inuyasha. 

Naomi then started to edge away from the two and headed for the door. When Kagome heard the door open, she turned to see Naomi walking out. 

"Naomi, where are you going?" Kagome asked. 

"Umm… I'll just come back…oh…a week from now to pick up my stuff OK?" Naomi said as she started to run for the stairs that led to Kagome's house.  "BYE!" 

"*sweatdrop**sigh* Oh well. I guess I have no choice but to go back until next week. Give me my stuff and let me pack the things I'll need." 

Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed for her room and then her kitchen. When she had packed all the food and clothes she would need, she went to the well shrine where Inuyasha was waiting for her. 

Inuyasha could tell that she was depressed; he could feel that his chest was all tight, and decided to be nice to her for a while at least. He took her stuff and carried it for her. She didn't seem to notice. Inuyasha sighed as they both jumped into the well and went from the present to the Feudal Era. 

~~ Owari ~~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what'd you think? Come on people. Email me please! 

ami_tendo@hotmail.com . Oh and those of you that have read my So-Called Vacation, do you have any suggestions for it? 


End file.
